


Rain Over Me

by SwagginOnADragon (verhalen)



Series: Kissed By Fire [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Modern AU, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/SwagginOnADragon
Summary: Jon has had a rough day. Ygritte takes care of him in the shower.





	Rain Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



It was one of those days.

Jon knew logically to not take it personally when people died, or when they would survive but with problems - brain-damaged, paralyzed. He knew he couldn't save everyone, despite his best efforts - sometimes the paramedics were called too late, sometimes the injuries or condition was just that bad.

But the worst was always when it was children, and Jon was getting to be that age where anyone under twenty-one was automatically a kid. It was always sad when it was parents, grandparents, someone with a lover, friend, sure, but it was somehow so much worse when it was a kid, their life so full of potential and promise yet, and they were either gone or they would be left with the most severe of challenges, when life was hard enough.

Jon thought about when he was nineteen and his little cousin and foster brother Brandon took a fall that left him paralyzed from the waist down. Yes, Bran had done very well for himself - he was pursuing a doctorate degree now - but that didn't change the fact that he would never walk again, and Bran had really struggled with it, and there were days when Bran still resented it; Bran had pushed away his girlfriend, Meera, because of it, feeling like he was being unfair to her somehow. Jon thought of Bran often, and every kid in his ambulance became Bran all over again.

_It should have been you._

Catelyn Stark's words were ever present. It had stung at the time. It never really stopped stinging. She resented taking in one more mouth to feed, especially one from Uncle Ned's wild, rebellious party animal sister Lyanna, who Catelyn never liked. Jon never had any illusion that Catelyn felt anything but dislike for him, but _It should have been you_ was the raw truth of how deep it ran.

And with every kid who died, or would spend the rest of their lives paraplegic, or in a vegetative state, Jon wondered _Why them? Why not me?_ It was a hard weight to carry. _It should have been you._

Jon had fought off the tears for the rest of his shift, had fought off the tears on the drive home. Now, as he walked into his flat, the dam was breaking. Ygritte wasn't home yet, and he decided to try to get it out of his system before she could get home. She'd never given him shit about crying in front of her - unlike so many other people, Catelyn included; Ygritte didn't believe in that "men don't cry" garbage, and didn't think suppressing emotions was healthy. But he still didn't like the concept of burdening her, even when she said he wasn't a burden.

Not really thinking about what he was doing, he undressed and got in the shower. As the almost-scalding water soothed his sore muscles, he let out a sob, and let go, falling apart underneath the water, leaning against the shower wall, hugging himself and crying. He slid down the wall and sat there in the corner of the shower, holding his knees, crying for the boy from three hours ago who would never walk again, crying for Bran, crying for that broken part of himself that could never be truly put back together. _It should have been you._

After he'd been sitting on the shower floor crying for however long, he heard the bathroom door open and it made him jump. He hadn't been expecting Ygritte back for some time, but there she was. "Jon?"

Jon buried his face in his arms, even though he knew that wouldn't make her go away.

"Jon, are you all right?"

He couldn't answer.

A few minutes passed, and Jon assumed Ygritte would just leave him be, but then the glass shower door slid open and Ygritte stepped inside, naked.

"Jon, get up."

Jon looked up at her. The sight of her naked body was enough to jolt him out of crying.

When he didn't get up right away, Ygritte held out her hands. He grabbed them and she pulled him up, even though he didn't really need help.

Then she threw her arms around him and held him tight. "Jon. It's OK."

He looked away and she cupped his chin, looked into his eyes, made him look into hers. "It's OK, Jon."

"No, it's not. It's never OK." Jon let out the words that he'd been carrying inside for hours. "It should have been me."

Ygritte looked angry enough to spit, angry enough to slap him, and instead she slammed him against the shower wall and kissed him hard enough to take his breath away. He responded despite himself, kissing her back, making a needy little whimper into the kiss.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." Ygritte's nostrils flared. "Nothing, d'you hear me? Don't _say_ things like that. No, it bloody fucking well should not have been you. So you lost a patient, or _something_. Think of how many more you've saved. Think of how many people you've helped, and not just the ones you've treated, but their families, or anyone else who cares about them. You couldn't do what you do every day if it had been you." Ygritte's fingers slid to his heart. "And if it had been you, you wouldn't be here, right now, with me."

"Sometimes I feel like you deserve better."

" _You_ deserve better than the shit that _bitch_ gave you -" She was referring to Catelyn. "Or anyone else. You're a good man, Jon Snow. An honorable man." Her voice dropped. "You're my man. I chose you."

She took his hands and kissed them, and then she leaned in to claim his mouth, more gently than before. He let himself melt into her kisses, and soon his arms were around her, and nothing else mattered.

Ygritte grabbed a bottle of body wash and poured it onto him. "Here," she husked. "Let me wash it all away."

Her touch felt so good. She soaped him everywhere, front to back, and back again, lingering on his scalp - he purred like a cat when she did, making her smile. Beneath the magic of her fingers, Jon felt tension roll away, and when he stepped under the shower head to rinse off he cried again, but this time with something like relief.

Jon did the same for her then, rubbing soap all over her body, paying special attention to her breasts and her bush. As he shampooed her hair he kissed her neck, her nape, her shoulder, and she moaned encouragingly.

She kissed him as she rinsed off - he was getting hard now, and she reached down to play with his cock, stroking it slowly. "What do we have here?"

"I can't help it," Jon whispered. "You're beautiful."

"You've had a rough day and definitely need to be taken care of," Ygritte said. "But first, you're going to do something more useful with that pretty mouth of yours than put yourself down."

Jon knew exactly what she wanted. He dropped to his knees. The clean scent of her - the fruity soap mixed with her natural musk of arousal - was intoxicating. Soon Ygritte had to lean against the wall to steady herself, panting and moaning as Jon's tongue played on her clit, dipped inside her to fuck her G-spot, before brushing in lazy circles over her clit again, teasing and edging. When she couldn't take it anymore he sucked her clit and she worked her hips, fucking his mouth, which he loved, moaning into her. His fingers played inside of her and he suckled and kissed her clit until she climaxed. He loved the sight and feel of her pussy contracting, especially when she gushed; he lapped up her juices, giving her aftershocks.

He came up to kiss her, and the taste of her on his lips made her moan. She grabbed his cock again, even harder now, leaking precum. They kissed more insistently, and Ygritte moved them towards the wall. When she let go of his cock and wrapped her arms around him, he knew instinctively what she wanted. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, propped her against the wall for support, and with her legs wrapped around him, he pushed inside of her.

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, yes, fuck me..."

As much as Jon wanted to take it slow and savor, they'd been in the shower long enough to get prune skin, and the bathroom was steamy and almost unbearably hot. The heat made them feel like frenzied animals, and it was that rutting fever that took over, their hips rolling and bucking in the same furious rhythm.

"Harder," Ygritte growled between deep, hungry kisses. "Harder, fuck me harder, faster..." Jon fucked her as hard and fast as he could, but Ygritte was fucking him too, squeezing around him, giving him an evil grin every time she felt him lose it a little.

With all of his strength, Jon held back his orgasm, wanting Ygritte to come first, but the sight of her body, the deliciousness of her wrapped around him, the hot, nasty _fuck_ , was all building up, almost unbearable in its need. When he licked her neck and nibbled, like a hungry wolf, at last he felt her climax, her cunt clenching his cock again and again, as she let out a wild, strangled cry, nails digging into his back. "Oh, Ygritte, _fuck!_ " Jon shuddered as he let go, pleasure throbbing and throbbing, flooding her with his cum.

They kissed one last time, breathless, and then nuzzled. Jon smiled, and Ygritte smiled back. When he put her down, she stroked his face and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jon kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Ygritte turned off the water and opened the shower door. As they toweled off together in the bathroom, Ygritte said, "You washed all that away in here, Jon. No more of this 'it should have been me' bullshit, because we're all going to die, someday, somehow. But first, we'll live."

She took his hand in hers, and they walked out of the bathroom, together.


End file.
